The Shadows' Throne
by Ximmeas Athena
Summary: A short story I wrote as an Alternate Universe fic. Comments and feedback welcome! Edit: Well, I was lazy before, but I'm aiming to finish this now. Yayy...


The streets were much quieter than Sora remembered. Not even rats dared to venture out into the open, as they knew of the danger that lurked in the shadows, not unlike the way a beast waits, ready to strike, for its prey to wander right into its trap. Nobody dared even to think about leaving their homes at night, for it was then that the creatures were powerful and plentiful.

Sora knew, however, that the empty streets held no danger for him. Sighing, he glanced ant the lone mountain that loomed above the small town the way a wolf would loom over a wounded victim. Though it was his former home, he wouldn't have recognized it, had it not been for that mountain, upon which a once magnificent castle was built.

The changes in his hometown were almost overwhelming. The old castle was now rotting, and its unstable base strained to support it as tons of stone and iron pushed down with a force that would have forced the cliff to collapse, if the old king had not found a way to manipulate the forces of gravity to work in his favor.

There was no longer a beautiful valley revealing breathtaking waterfalls and so many wildflowers that you could barely see the ground itself; instead, there were only icy cliffs that threatened to collapse over the miles of barren wastes that lay below and leaving only fear in the survivors, though none knew the true terror that their friends and family others had felt when they realized that they were about to die.

Sora remembered what it had been like before the scientists of this ruined city had discovered the mindless creatures that attacked those with weak or impure hearts, and unleashed terror on the world, even though the saner apprentices had pleaded to stop the research just prior to the catastrophe. He remembered how his co-workers had died for their ignorance, and how the last and next youngest apprentice had screamed at him to run, to escape, before the creatures could attack him as well. He remember watching everybody her had cared about disappear before his very eyes, and he remembered the anguish he had felt when he realized what was happening, but only after it was too late. Trying to rid himself of the haunting memories, Sora quickened his pace.

_The sooner I get that data_, he thought,_ the sooner I can leave. _

Sora ascended the stone steps that led to the old, underground laboratory that was his destination. Slowing down, he approached the large door, then stopped. Something was wrong. He knew that once he went through this door, nobody would be able to help him if something went wrong. This was probably the most dangerous place for him on this world, and yet it was here that Xemnas, the top ranking superior in Organization XIII, had ordered him to go. He had no choice but to go on. Shaking his head as if it would wake him from his foolishness, he opened the door.

Nothing, of course, seemed to be wrong. Not a single Heartless in sight. No unusual sounds, sights, scents, or feelings other than that unshakable sixth sense, telling him that something wasn't right.

Sora strode down the hall, only stopping occasionally to listen for any sign of a trap of any kind. It was a large series of hallways that resembled a maze in almost every way, but he could never lose his way. How could he forget these familiar hallways that he had walked through so many times, so many years ago? He knew exactly where he was going.

Finally, he reached what only appeared to be a dead end. But Sora knew that it was the exact opposite. Muttering in some unintelligible language, he pressed his hand against the wall.

Nothing happened. Sora tried again, puzzled. Still nothing. This was his destination; he knew that there was no mistake. if he could get the data that was left in the room on the other side of this wall, then there would be no need to keep searching for a way to regain his heart. Nor would any in the in Organization XIII have to worry much longer - soon they would all be free, and the key waited just beyond this wall!

"What the–?"

"It won't work."

Sora turned around so fast he almost lost his footing. He didn't see anyone, though he knew that there were many shadows in which one could hide.

"We changed the password before you got here."

"Who's there?!" He called out into the emptiness. The only response was a quiet chuckle from somewhere close by, but he couldn't tell where it had originated.

"Answer me!" Sora yelled out to the invisible stalker.

"Oh, Sora," came the voice again, but this time, a woman stepped from the shadows. She wore a dark grey cloak that almost made her resemble a large bird of prey. She had jet black hair that reached just past he shoulders, and he misty grey eyes made it seem as if everything around her shrouded her in mystery and uncertainty. Her smile sent a chill down Sora's spine, though he knew that it was impossible for him to be afraid.

"It's lucky for us that your old master was kind enough to create that – what did he cal it? The 'anti-magic barrier'? But you already know about that, of course."

_Xemnas accidentally walked me right into a trap!_ thought Sora. _And they don't even know..._

"Too bad," she continued, staring at Sora unflinchingly as others emerged from the shadows, wearing the same uniform, though not seeming as pleased to be here as their leader was.

"They don't even know what's happened! We could kill you right now, and they wouldn't even have a clue!"

Sora took a step backwards, regretting it almost immediately, for he knew that he had just practically cornered himself.

Sora knew he was in a lot of trouble. The anti-magic barrier made it so that the Organization couldn't watch him, and therefore they had no idea what was going on. He was trapped, and there was no way to escape or even be rescued.

The cloaked figures advanced on him. There were too many to take on alone – at least ten, and all of them were probably better-trained fighters than himself. Before he could react, one of them struck a blow to his abdomen. He was on the floor in moments, trying to master his pain, but unable to.

There was one more blow to his side, and then another to his stomach. Writhing in pain, Sora could only lay on the ground as his attackers circled him.

He tried again to get up, but was forced to the ground and, after his tormentors had dealt him a few more blows, they dealt him one last blow to the back of the head, and Sora began to consciousness. Just before he blacked out, he heard the woman say something, but he could no longer comprehend the words, and everything went dark.


End file.
